Phage
Phage (フェイジ, Feiji) was an orange player trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real World/Sword Art Online Avatar Phage has long, brownish-black hair in the real world. In SAO, she dyed the ends of her hair blue. She has bright blue eyes. In SAO, she wore chainmail armor under a blue and black cloth shirt with a lightning pattern and a blue and black skirt that reached just above her knees (She wore a chainmail skirt as well). She wore blue and silver heavy metal armor on her shoulders, forearms, and a metal breastplate. On her legs she wore blue and silver metal boots and black cloth leggings. She carried her Zweihänder on her back. Sometimes she wore a long black and blue patterned cloak, or an iron helmet. ALfheim Online Avatar Phage's ALfheim Online avatar was a Leprechaun, which she chose for their blacksmithing ability and mechanical wings. Her face was identical to her face in SAO, which was a coincedence considering her appearance was supposed to be randomized. Her hair was still black with blue ends. She wore a short-sleeved black leather coat on top of blue and silver armor. On her hands she had two black fingerless gloves. She wore a black skirt with blue stripes, blue leggings, and heavy metal boots. Her Zweihänder was still carried on her back. Occasionally, she wore an iron helmet to intimidate her enemies. Gun Gale Online Avatar In Gun Gale Online, Phage wears welding goggles on her forehead (mostly for style but they are fully functional) and black and blue headphones. Her hair is the same color but shoulder-length, and a black jacket with a blue lightning pattern over a grey kevlar shirt. She wears silver armor on her right arm. On her left hand she wore a black fingerless glove, and on her right she had an armored gauntlet. She wears a utility belt on top of a blue skirt where she keeps her tazer, stun baton, and grenades. On her feet were a pair of combat boots that were dyed silver and neon blue. Personality Phage is an extroverted, thrill-seeking person who is good at sports but still likes to stay inside because of her love of video games and computers. She is also somewhat awkward, thinking of weird and random topics when she wants to talk to someone but doesn't know what to talk about. She is easily tempered and impulsive. She feels that she has an obligation to help others who cannot help themselves. Background Phage grew up in a school were many people were bullies. Everyday she was beaten up and had to run home from school. She realized that they weren't going to stop and she had to stand up for herself. So she took karate lessons, and got a blue belt ranking by the time she was 11. After she was trained and the bullies came to beat her up again, she subdued all of them, although her teacher saw and she got punished. After that, the bullies never bothered her again. The next day, she saw that the bullies hadn't stopped and they were bullying other people instead. She stood up for the bullying victims and gained reputation as the school hero. She bought the NerveGear with her own money and was extremely excited about it. Chronology Aincrad Arc Phage was one of the few solo players in the clearing group. She got Zerschmettern after soloing an event mini-boss. In battle, she ran to the enemy while dragging her sword across the ground, heating the blade and creating many large sparks. Because of this, she gained the unique skill Friction Charge. It allowed her to gain extra damage with her sword if she dragged it along the ground because of the friction. The faster and longer she dragged her sword, the more damage it would do. She escaped the game and was not transferred into ALO. Fairy Dance Arc She followed her friend Nedelin into the world of ALfheim Online, thinking that he couldn't do well in a world he wasn't used to by himself. She leveled up at a slightly slower pace than him, because he was faster and killed more monsters. She got Deō Jäger from a field boss. Phantom Bullet Arc Phage also followed Nedelin into Gun Gale Online, but for a different reason. She wanted to try fighting in a world where technology functioned well. She did very well, due to her past experience with first-person-shooter games. Monster hunting sometimes became too boring of a task for her so she PK'ed more than Nedelin did. Relationships She is Nedelin's best and only known friend. Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level: 93' *'HP:15680' Main Equipment *Zerschmettern Skills Alfheim Online *'Level: 23' *'HP: 3500' *'MP: 1800' Main Equipment *Deō Jäger Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *Welding goggles *Ameli w/ Extended Mags *M320 GLM *Taser *EMP and Frag Grenades *Stun Baton Skills *Suggestion *Weapon Creation *Army Combative Notable Achievements *She soloed an event mini-boss in SAO. *She shared the last hit on a field boss in ALO with Nedelin. Trivia *Most players who haven't seen her before think she is male because of her name. *Phage is very good with technology. *She is an orange player because..be revealed in story *Her epithet, "Blue Spark," came from the fact that she her main color is blue and in battle, she drags her sword on the ground while sprinting, creating many sparks. *Her sword in SAO, Zerschmettern, is German for crush, smash, or shatter. *Her sword in ALO, Deō Jäger, is a combination of Latin and German meaning "God's Hunter" *She was the reason Nedelin was late for the third Bullet of Bullets registration. She just started the game that day and needed help figuring it out. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Leprechaun Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Survivor of SAO